Así te amo
by Stear's Girl
Summary: Realidad alternativa, MAYORES DE EDAD. Breves cartas de amor a inverosímiles destinatarios.
1. A mi Señorito

**_DISCLAIMER: Como siempre, los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras y editoriales. Pero la historia sí es mía_.**

* * *

**¡Hola, queridas lectoras! Hoy les traigo un micro-fic que sólo tendrá dos capítulos y que tal vez no será del agrado de todas, pero este personaje es también uno de mis galanes favoritos y hay muy poquitos fics sobre él. Siento que lo merecía, ahora lo que me tendrá en ascuas es saber si Él lo considerará a su altura, porque como otras historias, nació de uno o dos instantes de inspiración.**

**Es sólo una pequeña fantasía que no corresponde al 100% con la historia que conocemos.**

**Por lo pronto, las invito a leer y a dejarme sus reviews. Gracias de antemano por animarme a seguir expresando las locas ideas que salen de mi cabeza.**

**Para mi "Malote Sentimental" (ya se darán cuenta de a quién llamo así), y a mi amiga _BlackCat2010_, a ver qué te parece... XD**

* * *

,.

20 de Octubre

Amadísimo Esposo:

Amor mío de mi vida, llevo meses, desde el día de tu cumpleaños, intentando escribirte esta carta. Me dijiste que querías recibir de mí un regalo especial, que llevase parte de mi propio ser y que no te importaba esperar. Pues bien, aquí lo tienes: una carta escrita con toda mi alma y firmada con mi propia sangre. La misma sangre que está dando vida a un nuevo ser creado por nuestro cariño mutuo.

En efecto: espero un hijo tuyo. Un hijo engendrado con el intenso amor que nos profesamos. La feliz culminación del azaroso camino en el que otros nos han estado obligando a arrastrarnos durante años.

* * *

No era un misterio para nadie que a pesar de ser un hombre muy atractivo jamás me habías gustado. Tú nunca habías hecho nada por ganarte mi simpatía o mi afecto, al contrario: disfrutabas haciéndome daño o provocando que otros me perjudicaran con ayuda de tus allegados. Desde que aparecí en tu vida no obtuve de ti más que agresiones y desprecios, aunque admito que yo tampoco hice nada para perdonarte o reconstruir nuestra convivencia para hacer más llevaderos nuestros encuentros en familia.

¿Cómo esperaba que no fuera una sorpresa lo que pasó entre nosotros? Si para todos eras el cobarde, mentiroso e inútil de la familia a quien además yo odiaba con toda mi alma y nunca me corté a la hora de expresarlo abiertamente. Aunque tú tampoco escatimaste insultos y malas caras hacia mí, esta recogida de baja condición que lo mismo cuidó caballos, fregaba suelos o ejercía de enfermera.

Sin embargo, cuando salí contigo obligada por la Tía Abuela, descubrí que esa capa de dureza esconde a un hermoso ser herido y sensible. Nadie te había enseñado ni dado la oportunidad de ser tierno y protector, y yo te animé a comenzar a hacerlo desde que empezaste a cortejarme en serio, después de ese accidentado y torpe primer intento tuyo cuando teníamos dieciocho o diecinueve años. Quizás porque yo también soy en distinta forma un ángel caído con varios fracasos y heridas en el alma (cada uno sabe la cruz que lleva a cuestas) empecé a verte con otros ojos; así que finalmente acepté casarme contigo a pesar de la oposición de todo el mundo, hasta de tu propia gente. Fuimos novios cuatro largos años debido a tus estudios, y afortunadamente aceptaste que me fuera ese tiempo al Hogar de Pony para no estar en Lakewood o en Chicago soportando malas caras de familiares y amigos.

Desde nuestro noviazgo, y más ahora estando casados, he descubierto en ti a todo un personaje que me vuelve loca, más rico en matices de lo que pareces: tienes una altivez, un descaro y un cinismo muy atractivos, no te echas para atrás, utilizas sin pudor los recursos a tu alcance para lograr tus objetivos y, para mi sorpresa, pude ver que no eres exactamente malvado pues la mayoría de las fechorías que cometiste contra mí fueron influencia de otras personas o de una deliciosamente retorcida forma de querer llamar la atención de tu _dama de establo._ Eres muy culto e inteligente, con un agudo sentido del humor y me encanta que me tengas la suficiente confianza para contarme cosas "de hombres" -negocios, política- e incluso animarme a opinar de ello. Para ti no soy una pequeña dama, sino una mujer con ideas propias a la que te gusta hablar de frente y sin tapujos sobre cualquier tema.

Así que al fin, más de diez años después de nuestro primer encuentro, lograste tu objetivo y me tienes rendida a tus benditos pies.

En nuestra época de novios y comprometidos no sabes con qué ilusión esperaba tus cartas, en las que me escribías desde tus actividades cotidianas hasta ardientes frases en las que me contabas lo que yo te provocaba y lo que querías hacerme... Pero tras casarnos has hecho conmigo cosas mil veces más apasionadas que lo dicho en las misivas. Y me encanta.

Cada día que hemos compartido como marido y mujer me has demostrado que no me equivoqué al elegirte como mi compañero. Eres un hombre trabajador, responsable, sin vicios, muy serio y dedicado... que me tratas en público con exquisita educación pero por la noche o cuando podemos estar solos te transformas en el caliente hombre al que gusta hacerme el amor dominando, mirándome apasionadamente cuando el campo visual te alcanza, siempre a los ojos con esa mirada fuerte e increíblemente sensual y masculina que tienes.

No me pides permiso ni perdón por entrar en cualquier cavidad de mi cuerpo ni por causarme a veces un poquito de dolor con tu frenesí amatorio porque no está en tu naturaleza el disculparte por nada ni por nadie. Ya puedo esperar sentada si quiero una disculpa tuya por esos motivos.

Llevas tu propio compás en la cama, pero con tus dedos y lengua te aseguras de que yo disfrute y esté muy caliente para ti antes de dignarte a penetrar en mi interior. En esos deliciosos encuentros jamás me has dicho cosas lindas ni un "te amo", pero me haces el amor de una manera tan intensa y con un deje de ternura que en ese dulce y salvaje momento sin que digas una palabra me lo dices todo con tus besos, tus caricias que empiezan bruscas y conforme avanza el encuentro se vuelven más tiernas y entregadas, tus embestidas cada vez más rápidas y profundas, y sobre todo en el sublime instante que me regalas una intensa mirada felina y llena de amor justo cuando te dejas ir derramando tu esencia masculina dentro de mí.

En esos segundos mirándome con tus hermosos ojos ambarinos sin decir nada me confiesas tantas cosas: tus miedos, tus deseos, tus gustos, pero sobre todo... Que me amas.

Y yo te amo como nunca pensé que amaría a nadie. Me rompes y luego a golpe de intensas caricias moldeas mi cuerpo a tu antojo por dentro y por fuera. Te has apropiado de todo mi ser y yo te lo permito porque ya no soy dueña de mí misma: te pertenezco por completo. Te he entregado mi cuerpo y mi corazón sin reservas, aunque de poco habría valido mi consentimiento porque tú me habrías arrebatado todo de todas formas. No estás acostumbrado a pedir: tomas lo que quieres, y quemas hasta las cenizas.

Para muchos de nuestros familiares y conocidos eres un hombre dominante, despiadado, endemoniadamente difícil,negociante feroz... pero la verdad es que me amas y te adoro. Me proteges, me cuidas, en privado eres tierno conmigo y veneras mi cuerpo con esa forma tan ardiente de amarme. Te gusta llevarme a acontecimientos sociales y presumir de mujer bailando todo tiempo conmigo o charlar con la gente mientras me abrazas por la cintura como si quisieras dejar claro a todos que soy Tu mujer.

Jamás me has faltado al respeto maltratándome y no me has sido infiel. En este mundo tan "moderno", en pleno siglo XX, es muy común que los caballeros con posibles dejen a sus insípidas esposas en casa mientras ellos se dirigen a selectas mancebías en donde se encuentran con las voluptuosas pupilas de esos lugares. Con ellas se encierran para dar rienda suelta a las pasiones y fantasías que los consumen y que no pueden cumplir con sus esposas porque han sido educadas para no disfrutar en la cama.

Lo sé porque yo misma recibí esa pacata y temerosa educación, y porque he escuchado los amargos lamentos de mis amigas casadas, empezando con Annie. Pero tú has sido mi maestro en los más exquisitos placeres sensuales. Un profesor estricto que me ha enseñado a traducir las necesidades y sensaciones de cada uno de los rincones de mi piel y de la tuya. Me has obligado a romper mis tabúes, a no reprimir nunca lo que siento en la cama, a aceptarme y exigirte lo que quiero que me hagas; y a darte lo que tú me exiges sin negarte nada. Las ardientes lecciones que me has impartido usando nuestros cuerpos como trémulos lienzos bañados en sudor son las mejores que he recibido jamás. Cada nuevo aprendizaje ha quedado impreso en mi piel y mi corazón como una deliciosa pincelada permanente. De tu mano he descubierto prácticas y sensaciones que ni siquiera sabía que existieran y que me hacen perder el juicio cuando las comparto contigo.

Ese instante en que siento morirme porque me estás elevando al cielo haciéndome el amor es justo cuando me siento más viva que nunca. Vaya paradoja.

Recuerdo bien una vez que, después de haber retozado como dementes durante varias horas, en un arranque de insólita sinceridad me abrazaste y mirándome a los ojos susurraste con tu varonil y sensual voz que estabas convencido de que te enamoraste de mí desde que llegué a tu casa, desde que me espiaste cambiándome de ropa en la miserable habitación que tu madre dispuso para mí; aunque nunca supiste cómo llegarme y además siempre te sentiste desplazado por otros: los Cornwell, Anthony, Terry o Albert. Durante años, eso te quemó por dentro, pero estoy segura que nunca admitiste lo que sentías por mí hasta aquel día en que tuviste el accidente y me buscaste en el hospital para ordenarme que saliera contigo.

¿Qué podías hacer con tanta frustración? Hacerte el malote y urdir toda clase de trácalas para llamar mi atención... aunque sea de mala manera.

Lo más romántico que te he oído decir es que me preferiste siempre sobre todas las demás, incluso sobre Daisy Dillman, esa rica heredera que tanto agradaba a tu madre. Atesoro como una de mis posesiones más preciadas cada una de las palabras que dijiste con tu masculino timbre de voz:

_"Pensar en ti te devuelve el alma. Eres mucho más que una planta decorativa."_

Juntos hemos cambiado poco a poco estos meses al mismo tiempo, tal vez a fuerza de tanto friccionar nuestros cuerpos frenéticamente y compartir fluidos corporales, todo ello aderezado con una excitante mezcla de jadeos, palabras soeces y dulces frases: yo me he fortalecido adquiriendo más seguridad y orgullo, mientras que tú has dulcificado un poco carácter... aunque todavía no me has dicho un "Te Amo" porque sigues siendo demasiado pedante y orgulloso como para admitir de viva voz que me amas.

Una sola vez me dijiste que me amabas, pero fue en el apartamento de Chicago y te rechacé. Supongo que el golpe a tu orgullo fue tan duro que no has querido volver a pronunciar la bendita frase aunque ya sea tu mujer. Te confieso que bien podría aceptar la muerte a cambio de escucharte decir de nuevo un "Te Amo".

Yo ya no te amo, lo mío es más que eso, mi Neal, bien que lo sabes. Y te gusta. Creo que te conozco más que tú mismo: sé que en cuanto leas esta misiva dejarás lo que estás haciendo y vendrás a mí, a marcar mi cuerpo con el hierro de tus caricias ardientes. Te espero caliente y dispuesta en nuestra cama que ha sido el mudo testigo de tantas cosas maravillosas que sólo pueden darse entre dos seres que se aman por encima de todo convencionalismo.

Tuya por siempre y para siempre

Candice, la madre de tu futuro hijo.

,.

**Continuará...**

..,

* * *

,.

**Ahora sí que espero un linchamiento masivo, pero Él lo vale :D**


	2. A Mi Mujer

**No pensé que tendría éxito esta historia tan diferente, y a la vez tan... igual. Me explico: no quise cambiar en esencia la personalidad de Neal. Está enamorado, ama a su esposa, ella le corresponde, pero siempre será El Señorito.**

**Ahora le toca a él dignarse a contestar a la rubia. ¿Qué le dirá? ¡Acompáñenme a descubrirlo!**

_**Dedicado a mi amiga Soraya, por darme algunas ideas sobre mi Malote Sentimental.**_

,-

* * *

,-

21 de Octubre

Mi Candice

Acabo de recibir tu carta y debo decir que sin duda es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que jamás pude recibir. Aun así me cuesta mucho dedicarte algunas líneas al nivel que tú lo has hecho conmigo. No sólo por mi naturaleza "orgullosa y pedante" -pues sí, soy así ¿y qué?: como sea soy tu dueño-, sino porque la impresión de la descomunal noticia que me has hecho llegar con tu carta me tiene aun en un estado de estupor del que difícilmente saldré en varias horas. He parpadeado como idiota unos segundos intentando procesar la información.

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en persona? Tal vez haga como que no he leído nada para que en cuanto te vea tú me lo digas con esa dulce boquita que tantas veces ha hecho estragos con mi hombría. Maldición, ya me estoy poniendo caliente imaginándote y se supone que esto es serio. Pero, ¡qué diablos! Eres mi mujer y tengo todo el derecho del mundo a desear hacerte el amor de muchas formas incluso cuando acabas de notificarme que seré padre.

Mi hijo...

Un hijo tuyo y mío. Mi heredero, o heredera, que será sólo el primero de los muchos que tendremos. Jamás me he sentido tan dichoso, y a la vez tan preocupado porque me asaltan multitud de preguntas para las que no tengo respuesta... ¿seré un buen padre? ¿Nacerá bien? ¿Llegará a adulto? Te prohíbo que se lo digas a nadie, pero me siento hasta un tanto indefenso. No sé qué hacer con esto, cómo manejarlo. Mis padres nunca me enseñaron nada sobre la familia, estaban demasiado ocupados en sí mismos y sus compromisos.

Tú eres una huérfana criada en la pobreza, sin embargo entiendes más de estas cosas que yo, porque a ti tus "madres" sí te quisieron. Mis padres sólo querían a Eliza. ¿Por qué? No lo sé y hace bastante tiempo que me importa una mierda: en estos años les he demostrado que no les necesito y que puedo ser un hombre exitoso en todos los aspectos más allá de lo que se esperaba de mí. Me va muy bien en mi vida profesional, en mi vida social y te tengo a ti, Candice Andrew-Leagan, como mi trofeo más valioso.

Así es, Candy: tú eres mi pertenencia más apreciada en todos los sentidos. Eres lo más grande que ha ocurrido en mi vida, y la meta que más me ha costado alcanzar. Te elegí desde que llegaste a mi casa porque no eres como las demás mujeres, tienes una personalidad única, valiente y generosa, pero además fuiste un auténtico reto, y a Neal Leagan no le van las mujeres anodinas, sumisas o insignificantes; por lo que tu rechazo únicamente hizo crecer mi interés por ti.

Cada vez que te hago el amor reivindico mi triunfo sobre los otros hombres que te deseaban y sobre tu misma cabezonería, por eso me dejo la piel en cada posesión como si fuera la última. En cada entrega me vuelves más adicto a ti, a tus besos, a tu cuerpo, a tus gemidos, a tu sabor... así que, ¿quién necesita alcohol, absenta o heroína teniendo semejante hembra calentándole la cama? A mí me basta con hundirme en tu hermoso cuerpo desnudo y suave para embriagarme por completo hasta casi perder el sentido con el placer que me proporcionas.

No soy ni un pobrecito desvalido, ni espero la santidad, por lo que me ha dado igual lo que tenga que hacer para obtener lo que deseo. Te quise y te obtuve. Además, ¿acaso no es más divertido para ti un marido que te trate como igual y que sea un atrevido sinvergüenza en tu cama en vez de un frío y delicado gentleman? Dicen que soy un auténtico cabronazo, al menos eso he oído a más de uno, y no me importa ser conocido por semejante epíteto. Gano mucho dinero con mi manera "descarnada" pero legal de hacer negocios, aun conservo buenas amistades y poseo a la mejor mujer que ha pisado este infecto mundo: Tú.

Siempre he pensado que eras muy superior a las demás y me gustaste mucho desde el primer día que nos vimos, pero me resistí a aceptarlo. ¿Cómo iba a fijarse el señorito Neal Leagan en una vulgar sirvienta? Por eso me porté tan mal contigo todo ese tiempo: me corroía las entrañas el saber que estabas haciendo amistad con los tontos Cornwell o entregando tu corazón al delicadito de Anthony, y luego al saltimbanqui bastardo de Grandchester. Es por eso que cada que te veía te agredí de alguna forma porque era mi manera de expresarte lo celoso que estaba de todos ellos.

Sin embargo, como te dije antes, me hechizaste con tu belleza y tu deliciosa piel cremosa desde que te vi cambiándote la ropa cuando la perra de mi hermana y yo te recibimos con un cubetazo de agua. La primera vez que fui realmente consciente de que algo sentía por ti cuando te vi llorar suplicando por aquel broche que resultó ser del tío William. Verte implorar con tus hermosos ojos verdes bañados en lágrimas me conmovió al grado de sentir el impulso de abrazarte, darte un beso y consolarte, aunque mi estúpida soberbia y el estar con mi hermana me impidieron hacerlo.

Pero no te confundas: no te estoy pidiendo perdón ni lo haré nunca, sólo intento explicarte el por qué pasaron cosas que no debieron ocurrir. Lo hecho, hecho está, y lo que finalmente cuenta es que ahora estamos juntos y que nos compenetramos en muchos sentidos. ¿Quién lo diría? Aunque una buena explicación podría ser ese conocido adagio que reza "_del odio al amor hay un solo paso_".

Te vi tras mi accidente, te deseé y me prometí que serías mía sin importar el método en que llegara a tal fin. Desde los trece o catorce años ya me había hecho hombre pensando en ti, cuando trabajabas en mi casa -no te sonrojes, que te conozco bien- y en el San Pablo. Pero verte tan hermosa y tan mujer enfundada en tu traje de enfermera disparó mis deseos más animales y te deseé con más intensidad que nunca. Yo ya sabía que eras una chica de buenos sentimientos y decidí que te conseguiría a cualquier precio porque vi que era la mujer que necesitaba para construir el futuro que planeaba. Sólo tuve que encontrar la manera de acercarme a ti lo suficiente como para que me conocieras y vieses que podía ofrecerte mucho más que cualquier otro. Y gracias a Dios aceptaste a este tipo tan pedante que te ha dado todo lo que tiene, hasta su corazón.

No me arrepiento en absoluto por haber engañado a la tía Elroy con mi amenaza de reclutarme como voluntario para que te hiciera salir conmigo, ¿acaso no dicen que en la guerra y el amor todo se vale? Pues eso: yo sólo puse en marcha una estrategia que acabó funcionando. No creas que no me afectaron las muertes de Anthony y Stear, sobre todo la del primo Cornwell porque conviví más con él, pero eso ha quedado atrás y nosotros tenemos que seguir viviendo.

Me fascinas, Candy, ya es hora de decírtelo. De ti me encienden muchas cosas más que tu belleza física, que sin duda es espectacular. Lo que de verdad me enloquece de ti es esa explosiva mezcla de ingenuidad e inteligencia, de generosidad y libertad, de ternura y pasión. Sin duda elegí bien a mi compañera para toda la vida. En la intimidad de tu deliciosa compañía puedo ser yo mismo, sin sentirme presionado, y dada tu lucidez puedo hablar de cualquier tema contigo.

El carácter de una persona se mide en las crisis, y tú has salido airosa de todas las que la vida te ha enviado. Lo sé porque nunca dejé de buscar la manera de saber de ti. Siempre hubo alguien que me proporcionaba información sobre tus movimientos, y juro por Dios que a punto estuve de matar al tío William cuando vivía contigo, porque saber que compartías tu vida con él me estaba matando de celos y frustración. Al idiota del actorcillo no, porque desde que ese cobarde te dejó ir supe que ya no era mi rival.

Bueno, bueno... ¿Así que te gusta cómo te hago el amor? Bueno, por tus gritos, gemidos, jadeos, sonrojos, estremecimientos y humedades ya me hacía una idea, ricura, pero siempre es gratificante que se lo digan a uno por escrito. ¿Dirías pues que le hago honor al significado de mi nombre? Neal es una variante de Neil, que significa "apasionado y campeón" en irlandés, jajajaja. ¿Acaso mis padres sabían desde mi nacimiento cómo te iba a hacer berrear en la cama con mis caricias?

Fuera de bromas, te diré que a mí también me deleita de sobremanera poseerte y que me hagas tuyo. Adoro navegar por todo tu dulce cuerpo, sentir tu cálido aliento en mi miembro, introducirme en todos tus rincones, tocarte obscenamente mientras te digo sucias palabras al oído. No me gustan las mujeres que finjan, y mucho menos las que no sienten nada porque están más pendientes del crucifijo de encima de la cabecera que de arder con su marido. Me enloquece que tengas sangre en las venas, que disfrutes conmigo en la cama, que me toques, que te dejes hacer de todo sin temor a experimentar, que grites de placer porque te he llevado al éxtasis. Si eso se descubriera y te hiciese ver a los ojos de los demás como una ramera pues no me importaría, porque sé que te comportas de esa forma sólo para mí, y a diferencia de esas mujeres, tú lo haces porque me amas, no por dinero. ¿Qué más puedo desear como hombre?

Por eso devolví la dote que el tío William había dispuesto para nuestro matrimonio. Me pareció ofensivo que me pagasen por casarme contigo: por ti misma eres lo suficientemente valiosa para no necesitar una dote a la hora de casarte; y yo tampoco soy un pobretón ni un estúpido que no sepa ganarse la vida para mantener a su mujer desahogadamente. Mi abuelo paterno me dejó una sustanciosa herencia con la que estoy construyendo nuestro patrimonio y no precisamos de más.

Muchas cosas han cambiado desde aquellos años en que era un niñato imbécil y cobarde: ahora soy un hombre adulto igual de pedante y cabrón, pero seguro de mí mismo y he asumido el control de mi vida en vez de andar dando tumbos o culpando a otros de mis desgracias. Sé lo que quiero y voy por ello sin importarme el medio que utilice para conseguir mis objetivos. No me ando con mojigaterías y eso te gusta: me lo dicen tus bellísimos ojos esmeralda cada vez que te poseo, cuando hablo contigo o te llevo por la cintura a nuestros compromisos sociales. A mí me encanta lucirte y ver cómo otros hombres me envidian por poseerte.

Tal vez no sea el tipo más galante ni el marido más romántico, pero ya debes saber que a mí esas cursilerías de llamarte _Pequeña, Pecosa_ o _Gatita_ y enviarte cada día flores o poemas simplemente no me van. Yo te cuido a mi manera como mi posesión más preciada, porque lo eres, y no me fijo mucho en lo que la sociedad diga que está bien hacer con las esposas de alta sociedad simplemente porque tú eres mucho más que un modelo prefabricado. Por puro respeto a ti misma no te trato como a cualquier otra aburrida esposa ya que eres especial. Prefiero demostrarte mi afecto apoyándote en tus ideales sufragistas o en tus obras de voluntariado, pero sobre todo, haciéndote mía y dejando que a tu vez me poseas como te apetezca en ese momento.

Efectivamente desnudo mi alma ante ti en el preciso instante en que te inundo con mi licor masculino. Trato de decirte con los ojos cuánto me importas, lo mucho que te deseo, lo especial que eres para mí, el temor que tengo de que todo sea un puto sueño...

Por eso estoy completamente decidido a conservar lo que me llevó tanto tiempo conseguir, por sobre lo que sea y quien sea. Apenas se supo de nuestro noviazgo oficial ya me esperaba toda clase de comentarios negativos y ataques, así que no me importó discutir con el idiota de Archie, y ni siquiera las amenazas de tu "padre", mi tío William, me hicieron temer. Yo ya te había ganado y estás conmigo por tu propia voluntad, ergo, ellos o cualquier otro que se oponga han tenido que respetar nuestros deseos y cerrar la maldita boca. La bruja de mi hermana y en general mi familia no vienen a casa porque yo se los he prohibido para que no intenten lastimarte. Quienquiera que toque uno solo de tus cabellos conocerá mi ira y tal vez mi cara sea lo último que vea.

Del tío William entiendo que haya venido a advertirme que no te hiciera daño porque después de todo es como tu padre, pero Archie... ¿quién mierda se cree que es para amenazarme? Claro, está celoso porque él eligió a la mustia de Annie en vez de luchar por ti, pero nadie lo obligó a casarse con ella. Además, bien que sabemos todos -hasta su mujer- que sigue visitando con asiduidad el lujoso prostíbulo de Chicago al que yo dejé de ir desde el mismo día que aceptaste en serio ser mi novia.

Y, finalmente, no te equivocas: apenas termine de lacrar esta carta me iré como el rayo a nuestro tálamo nupcial. A hacerte mía una y otra vez, a someterte con mis caricias, a enterrarme hasta el fondo en todos los rincones de tu ardiente cuerpo hasta que ambos perdamos el sentido. Así que ve preparando ese delicioso bosquecito tuyo para mí, preciosa.

Tu Amo y tu siervo  
Neal Leagan

_PD.- Maldición, tú ganas, Candy... **TE AMO**, te lo escribo ahora y de hoy en adelante te lo diré cada que me apetezca decírtelo sin importarme lugar situación o circunstancia. Debo decirte que estás errada a medias: es cierto que heriste mi orgullo al rechazarme cuando te me declaré por primera vez, pero no es cierto que no te digo a la cara y de viva voz lo que siento. La realidad es que cada noche, mientras duermes en mis brazos con tus rizos haciendo un gracioso contraste con el oscuro vello de mi pecho, susurro lo mucho que te amo aunque sólo yo me escuche. Porque nunca he estado tan enamorado, tan condenadamente bien enamorado y espero que dure por siempre._

,-

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

Neal llegó de prisa a su mansión, pero sin perder su porte de dignidad. Entrega el sombrero y el bastón al mayordomo, y sube las escaleras con más velocidad de la normal, aunque intenta no delatar la emoción y el deseo que lo embarga. Pero el duro bulto en sus pantalones no es nada discreto.

Abre la puerta del dormitorio matrimonial, se acerca a la cama y el apenas perceptible olor de la excitación de su mujer le golpea la cara avivando su virilidad de inmediato. Él reconocería ese olor a hembra entre los cientos que ha conocido desde sus tiempos de correrías adolescentes porque es el que realmente despierta a la fiera salvaje que vive en él. Sin delicadeza alguna retira los velos del dosel de la cama y sin decir nada abre las piernas de Candy para hundir la cara entre ellas, descubriendo para su placer que no lleva ropa interior y que está deliciosamente mojada sólo para él. Sin más dilación pasa su lengua ansiosa y rápidamente por esa hendidura que lo vuelve completamente loco.

_-Exquisita...-_ masculla Neal, y a continuación da otro largo y profundo lametón que estremece a su esposa. Ni siquiera se ha desvestido, pero no importa, para eso Candy le ayudará quitándole con avidez las prendas que lleva porque a ella también la está consumiendo la necesidad de ser poseída por su amado esposo. Una vez y otra, siempre con el mismo ímpetu.

Tras la furiosa y apasionada entrega mutua Neal mira a su Candy tan rendida, hermosa y sonrojada que siente que estallará de dicha; y junto con la noticia de su paternidad por fin rompe el dique emocional que mantenía atrapado su corazón bajo una capa de hielo y crueldad. Acariciando dulcemente el vientre de su mujer, la besa con ternura y mirándola a los ojos le confiesa...

_-Te amo, Candy... nunca lo olvides. Gracias por llevar a mi hijo en tu seno y hacerme un hombre mejor._

,-

**FIN**

,-

* * *

**¡Gracias a todas por todo y espero sus reviews! Terryfans y Albertfans, no me linchen, es sólo un ejercicio de creatividad basado en personajes de ficción.**


End file.
